


Conditional Love

by gavinisarat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Homophobia, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Protective Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinisarat/pseuds/gavinisarat
Summary: A one shot of raspberrypoprocks's RK900 character (Carson) and what his life was like before he moved to Detroit. I highly recommend reading it! It's called "Gavin Reed was Never Popular"
Relationships: I just need the tag for reads I’m sorry aaaaa, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, not in this but in the story it’s about-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Conditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> TW! violence, blood, homophobia, and the uncensored use of f*g and f*ggot
> 
> Me doing other writing while neglecting another story of mine is not surprising yet I am still disappointed in myself vefhvnfindsk

'Money doesn't buy happiness' as the saying always goes. Carson Reeves was the embodiment of said phrase. 

Carson knew he was different in many different ways for as long as he could remember. From the way he thinks to the way he acts, there was always something off with him. No matter how much his father tried to jam his youngest son into the same Catholic cookie-cutter mold as his two older brothers, it never worked. 

By the time Carson was fourteen, he not only knew he functions differently than most but figured out the hard way that he also happened to like other guys. Going to an all-boys Catholic school, Carson struggled with keeping his not-so-little secret hidden. The harassment he already faced at home was enough to deal with, let alone anyone finding out he was gay. For almost a year, Carson dated a sweet girl named Molly, who went to the all-girls school down the street from him. He loved her very much but never more than a friend. 

Molly treated Carson as any respectable partner should. However, it got to the point in their relationship where she kept asking if he was ready to become more intimate with her. She nagged and nagged at him for days at a time to have more than a kiss on her living room couch.

The more Carson refused to have sex with Molly, the more irritated she got with him. Eventually, she snapped. Molly yelled at her boyfriend until he curled in on himself, looking quite pathetic for a man of his size. Molly called him a bullshit excuse for a man, and to Carson, it seemed as though she was towering over him. She screamed until her voice was raw at all the little things Carson had done over the past year, continuing to belittle him as a person. The more he tried to speak, the more he felt the need to cry. 

Eventually, the verbal abuse became too much, and he fled his girlfriend's home. As soon as he reached his bedroom door, he was alerted to his phone violently vibrating as a series of notifications rushed to his lock screen. 

That's what sent him over the edge. Molly told his brother. She messaged Colin, his homophobic, ableist, shithead brother, and told him Carson was gay. 

Suddenly, there was a pounding at his door.

"Carson Jackson Reeves! Open the door now."

His dad was in the hall, holding Colin's cell phone with the messages. 

"Carson! If I have to open this door myself, you will not like the consequences!"

"D-dad please! I'm sorry!" Carson cried as his dad managed to shove the door open.

"Don't pull that sissy shit with me, boy. Stand up like a real man and tell me what the fuck this means!" He thrust the phone with Molly's messages in his face.

"Nothing! I'm- dad! Dad, please! It's nothing!"

Carson's dad was beet red with anger. "Bullshit! I didn't raise my son to be a fucking faggot! I could deal with you not being right in the head, but this has crossed the line!"

Mr. Reeves went to swing at his son, causing Carson to flinch before his fist made contact with his face.

A stinging, throbbing sensation filled Carson's head as his nose began to bleed. He didn't fight back. He knew better than to oppose his father. 

Usually, when his dad was angry, all it took to calm him down was one hit, and Carson would cry over it for a day before getting over the fact his own father hated him. 

But not this time.

Mr. Reeves kept throwing punches Carson's way as he quickly became cornered between his dresser and his bed. He sobbed loud enough for his mother to hear. She came rushing up the stairs before dragging her husband off her baby boy. 

"Paul! Stop!" She wailed as he began to yell once more.

"Your son is a disgrace to this family!"

"Enough, Paul! Please! Leave him alone!" 

"You seriously can't tell me you aren't furious with him!"  
"Please... come downstairs, and we can talk about this over a glass of wine. Then we can decide what we are going to do about this." Marie Reeves had a soft and soothing voice that quickly convinced Carson's dad to follow her down to the kitchen table. 

Mr. Reeves was halfway through the door before he turned back around to face his youngest son with a twisted expression before spitting in his general direction. 

As Carson lay on his bedroom floor alone and face swollen and dripping with blood, he could hear every word of his parent's conversation as they descended to the kitchen.

"You seriously can't expect me to accept that he likes being-touched by other guys!"

"So what? It doesn't involve you!"

"It's disgusting! It's wrong! I don't want my son to be the one burning in hell for stupid ideas that some idiot drilled into his head!"

Carson listened to their muffled voices for what he felt was an eternity. They argued with each other, trying to 'figure out' what to do with their 'newly gay son.'

The room began to swirl, and the floor seemed to ripple underneath his frail body. Carson found the only peace he knew as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Countless hours pass before Carson's other older brother came home that night. Connor snuck through the back door of their house in a hoodie pulled up to his chin, padding across the tile floors in his socked feet. Connor heard sniffling as he reached the upstairs hallway on his way to his room. 

He nudged the door to his little brother's door open with his toes.

"Carson? Carson, are you okay?"

Carson didn't respond yet began to whimper where he lay next to his bed, still in a fitful sleep.

Connor placed his bag on the floor as he knelt next to his little brother and gently touched his shoulder. "Carson, it's one in the morning... why are you on the floor?"

Waking up suddenly and smacking his head on the edge of his bed, Carson once again began to sob.

"Get away from me, please! I'm sorry, dad..." 

Noticing the dried blood and bruising around his little brother's eye, Connor's heart sank. He gently picked Carson up and sat him on his bed. 

"Carson, it's just me... What happened?" 

"Connor...?" Carson's voice sounded like he had used a cheese grater on his vocal cords. "Where were you?"

Connor's chest became heavy. He should have been there for his brother instead of going out that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you... I shouldn't have gone out tonight." Connor choked back a sob at the realization that his father did this to Carson. "I'm here now, okay? Can I help you get clean?"

Carson nodded frailly.

Connor gave his little brother a gentle pat on the leg before returning with a warm washcloth, some gauze, and a roll of translucent medical tape. It was painfully self-evident that this wasn't the first time these two had to patch each other up at such obscene hours of the night. 

Connor was the only one Carson could trust, and Carson was the only one Connor felt was worth trusting. 

Connor brought the plush fabric to Carson's stained face. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault Connor."

There was a painful silence between the two.

"What was he angry about this time?" Connor inquired as Carson folded in on himself in embarrassment.

"It's nothing." He snapped.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me, but I have an idea about what happened, and I respect your privacy."

Newly clean, Carson crawled into his bed, burying his face into his mountain of pillows, and began to weep.

"Do you want me to stay?" Connor offered.

Carson shook his head. 

"Okay... I'll- I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"

Before Connor even grabbed his backpack, his little brother was once again sound asleep.

The next morning, Carson was woken by a gentle knock at the door. 

"Connor?"

The door swung open, and his dad entered his bedroom, finding a place on the side of his son's bed. Carson was shaking.

"Listen, Carson, your mother and I talked about how we are going to handle this last night." He paused. "We are both in agreement that you need to leave this shit behind, okay? We don't know where this nonsense came from, but you can't expect us to allow you to behave this way. It's ridiculous."

"Dad, I didn't choose to be this way-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, boy. You are not a fucking fag. Not in my house."

Carson stayed silent.

"You're lucky. I was recently offered a job in the city. We are moving next month."

"What?! But that's only forty minutes away! Why do we have to move to Detroit?!"

"Because of you. You ruined our lives here in Ann Arbor with your little stunt last night. We found a cordial place on the north edge of the city. We're moving as soon as school is over. You'll be transferred to the Detroit Central Highschool in September."

And with that, his father left.

Carson sat, staring at his blank bedroom wall until he snapped out of his thoughts. His phone vibrated and illuminated the dim space. It was from Connor. Carson shakily picked up the device. 

'I was at my boyfriend's last night.  
I’m still sorry though. I’ll make sure I’m here to protect you from now on.  
I thought you might feel comfier talking to me about what happened if you knew. Maybe you'll find a city boy too c:'

Carson's eyes welled with tears, but this time they were not from fear. He was happy his brother trusted him and that they weren't so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you haven't read "Gavin Reed was Never Popular", PLEASE DO its so good c:  
> I wrote this for a mark in my writing class actually- Hopefully my teacher doesn't get mad at me for writing this and not something more... tasteful. 
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading and comments, kudos, and feedback are appreciated


End file.
